


The Coronation of Princess Ryuko

by EyeBeast



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Lip Expansion, Princess - Freeform, Princessification, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: After being attacks by people in fancy outfits, the brash Ryuko goes in search of the source. She discovers an unusual woman who intends to change her into a perfect princess.
Kudos: 7





	The Coronation of Princess Ryuko

Ryuko stomped down the halls of Honnoji Academy with purpose, her blood boiling red to match the crimson streak mixed in with her short, black hair. For the past week, the 18-year old girl had been assaulted by weirdos in a variety of fancy outfits. It wasn’t too out of the norm for her, but what caught her attention was that the elaborate gowns and suits didn’t contain the life fibers that powered the Academy’s uniforms. Lured by discovering the truth and revenge, she set her sights on the out of place, ornate, wooden door at the end of the hall.

“You need to calm down, Ryuko,” her living uniform, Senketsu piped up.

“I will, alright,” she said without glancing at him. “Just give me a chance to kick the ass of whoever’s responsible for sending those snobby goons after me. Where do they get off calling me rude when they attack me out of nowhere?”

“They’re not entirely wrong. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for you to learn some manners from them.”

“Shut it,” she replied, beating her fist against her chest. Flipping her bangs aside, she stopped right in front of the door. Rearing back her leg, she kicked into it with all of her pent up frustration.

Ryuko was thrown back by the strong scent of floral perfume that came drifting out of the room. In contrast to the bland white halls of the Academy, the room was a rainbow of delicate fabrics and intricate patterns. Various seamstress tools from sewing machines, rolls of fabric, and even a full length mirror made it the perfect place for someone to do complete wardrobe overhaul. A figure could be seen behind a folding screen, examining a billowy dress. Thinking they were the cause of her recent attacks, Ryuko didn’t give a second thought to slamming the door shut behind her.

“Come out before I drag you out!” Ryuko shouted at the silhouette.

“How rude,” a mature, female voice replied from behind the screen. “We’re definitely going to have to do something about that.”

From behind the blinds appeared the hem of an elaborate, black and white skirt that hung mere inches from the floor. The skirt was attached to a corset covered in lace that led up to a high-rise collar that made a black veil behind the woman’s head. Her grey hair tied up in a neat bun was streaked with lines of black. An eye with a pitch black iris in the center of the woman’s choker brought a sense of unease as Ryuko looked upon it. The porcelain, doll-like smile painted on the woman’s wrinkle laden face did little to dissuade her off-putting aura. 

“Oh pardon me, I’ve forgotten my manners,” the woman said, waving around her fingers seemingly to show off her gaudy rings and black nail polish. “My name is Ms. Blanche, an expert in the ways of all things prim and proper. Now who are you?”

Ryuko sneered as she drew her scissor blade. “I’m the girl you’ve been sending goons after and I’m here to put a stop to you.”

“Ah, Matoi Ryuko, I’ve been waiting for you.” Ignoring the intimidating blade completely, she pulled out a tape measure and started going over Ryuko’s body. “Hmm, the measurements are a bit off, but that can be adjusted fairly easily.”

With a frustrated growl, Ryuko swung at Blanche, missing her by only a hair. “Cut the crap. Touch me again and I’ll-“

“Apologies dear, I tend to get a head of myself,” she interjected, politely bowing towards Ryuko. “However, I am going to need to touch you if we’re going to turn you into a proper princess in time for your coronation.”

“Alright I’ve heard enough of your crazy talk.” Holding out her arms, Ryuko put her hand on her transformation glove. “Let’s go Senketsu!”

Before Ryuko could yank out the pin, a woozy sensation made her almost crumple to the ground. Stumbling across the room, she peered back at Blanche to see the eye on her choker rapidly blink. It was if the device was sucking the strength from her limbs, taking away any ability for her to fight back.

“I apologize for having to resort to such measures,” Blanche spoke, approaching the weakened Ryuko, “but as I said, we haven’t much time. First, we must of dispose of this unbecoming outfit of yours.”

Unable to put up much of fight, Ryuko could only watch as the mysterious woman yanked Senketsu off of her. “Give him back!” she strained to shout out.

“I’m sorry, but the only way to move forward is to let go of the past.” Walking to the other side of the room, she hung Senketsu up on a clothes rack. “If you behave yourself, I’m sure I can do something to make it more fitting for your wardrobe.”

“Let him go you bitch!”

Blanche let out a sigh as she shook her head. “Still so aggressive. Not to mention that filthy mouth of yours. Let’s get started right away.”

Raising her hand into the air, Blanche snapped her fingers. Instantly Ryuko’s wavering form stood at attention, as if someone was puppeteering her with strings. Senketu’s calls for help to her lessened in volume until they were completely silenced. Grinding her teeth in frustration, Ryuko could only watch as her bra and underwear were removed and set aside by the witching woman. Nothing left in her way, Blanche got to work making precise measurements of Ryuko’s bust, waist, hips, and various other measurements. With everything properly recorded in her mind, Blanche retracted her tape measure with a reassuring nod.

“Yes, I know the perfect outfit for you now,” Blanche said, walking towards one of the many clothes racks.

The outfit she pulled from the rack was made up of dark shades of black mixed with bright reds. Ryuko wouldn’t have found the outfit so bad if it hadn’t been for the overuse of lace around the bottom of a very wide skirt, puffy arm sleeves, neatly tied bows along the waist, and a delicate heart sewn into the chest. As the dress was brought closer to her, Ryuko realized that it was several sizes too big for her. That didn’t stop the mysterious seamstress from throwing it over her head and momentarily blinding her with the velvet fabric.

“Yes, I do think we’ve got something here,” Blanche said, pulling the collar past Ryuko’s head to allow her to see again. “Now to tighten it up a bit.” Taking a step back from the bewildered Ryuko, she raised her hand into the air again and snapped her fingers.

Ryuko lurched forward as she felt a sudden weight on her chest. Tilting her head down, she watched her bosom engorge to gradually fill the sagging fabric. The front of the dress finally became taut as she reached a size comparable to a set of over-ripe melons. Using what little control she had left of her limbs, she grasped her expanding chest to confirm they were hers. Her perfectly shaped teats gave way to her touch, sinking the fabric deeper between her growing cleavage. Still mesmerized by how fast she had grown it took the sight of the elegant heart on the front of dress getting morphed beyond recognition for her to realize that she was still growing.

Stretching the confines of the dress allowed the expanding mammaries to show off a large expanse of Ryuko’s cleavage. As her tits reached the size of medicine balls, the fabric became form fitting across her bosom to show off her nipples beneath. The impressive bust came with a massive cost as Ryuko felt her body slowly dipping down to send her heavy assets to come crashing down to the ground.

Another snap of Blanche’s fingers made Ryuko stop from falling with her boobs mere inches from the ground. Whatever sense of relief could be summoned from Ryuko was lost as she felt the baggy skirt around her waist begin to grow tight against her rear. Peeking behind her shoulder, she watched her ass grow like her breasts in an effort to even her out and better accommodate the flowing skirt. Watching her rear plump up to a proper bubble butt did little to ease her fears.

Surpassing a pair of beach balls in size, her butt cheeks followed her breasts’ path as they became too much for the elegant dress. Fabric getting wedged between her cheeks made her somewhat thankful Blanche had removed her underwear beforehand. The initial weight that helped to even her out was starting to become too much for Ryuko’s comparatively scrawny legs. Seemingly knowing this, a snap of Blanche’s fingers spread the weight to Ryuko’s hips and thighs to help her maintain a better standing posture.

Left stumbling about with her set of wobbling butt cheeks and jiggling breasts, Ryuko heard a loud clack against the floor. As her growing rear lifted up the hem of her skirt, she got a glimpse in the mirror of a pair of red heeled shoes on her feet that weren’t there before. Her confusion further grew as an attempt to balance her breasts with her arms gave her the realization that a pair of white, silk gloves had appeared. Holding up her arms, her eyes traced over the silky fabric that stretched all the way up her forearm to her lace hemmed arm sleeves. Wiggling her glove clad hands before her eyes, glittering rings seemed to appear on her fingers every time she blinked.

Ryuko’s awestruck gaze at her randomly appearing accessories and gigantic assets was blocked by a curtain of her own hair. There was a tickle on the back of her neck as she felt her hair extend and slide down her back. Struggling to reach past her gargantuan bosom to un-blind herself, she felt a set of dainty fingers grasp her shoulder.

“Just sit still and I’ll fix you up dear,” Blanche said, somehow able to keep the unbalanced girl steady in her hands.

Wielding a brush with refined expertise, Blanche managed to pull back the curtain of hair from Ryuko’s eyes. Fluffing up the luxurious strands and adding a sufficient amount of hair gel turned the frayed locks into silky strands. No longer encumbered by her obscured vision, Ryuko managed to look over her shoulder to see her hair hanging off of her shelf of an ass to be left mere inches away from grazing the floor.

“What’s your goal?” Ryuko, asked glaring at Blanche as the woman passed by with a makeup kit in hand. “To make me some kind of perverted sex doll?”

Blanche silenced Ryuko by squeezing her lips between her fingers. “Heavens no. It is expected that a princess looks her best to draw the attention of potential suitors. As such, I intend to accentuate your womanly curves and enhance your natural beauty. Now just sit still so we may continue.”

Reaching into her makeup kit, Blanche pulled out a tube of red lipstick. As the bright red coloring was generously applied to Ryuko’s mouth, she felt it begin to tingle. She watched as the shimmering red lips began to plump up and force her into a kissy expression. Still trying to comprehend that the two red lumps on her face were her lips, she could do little as Blanche applied blush to her cheeks and mascara to her eyelids. Blanche finished with a flick of her wrist, wielding a curler to lengthen Ryuko’s eyelashes and curve them upwards.

“We’re nearly there,” Blanche said, stowing her make up kit. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved a small key as she walked over to chest. Unlocking the box, she unwrapped a bundle of cloth to reveal a golden tiara embedded with a glimmering ruby as the centerpiece. Gingerly lifting the tiara in her hand, she approached Ryuko. “With this, you will finally understand your royal duties. No longer will you be a rude girl that thinks fighting is the answer to everything. You will be a fine example of a princess that will bring honor to your family and ensure a prosperous future for the kingdom.”

Whatever fight Ryuko had left in her dissipated as the tiara was placed on her head. The rage that she had been building up over her makeover was overshadowed by a feeling of serene grace spreading through her form. The invisible strings that had kept her in check were released, yet she maintained her perfect posture to keep her over engorged breasts and butt raised at an acceptable level. Memories of who she was once and her brash behavior were exchanged for false images of a refined young woman being taught the proper ways of a princess as she developed a kind and gentle demeanor.

Ryuko’s plump lips formed into a soft smile. The fire that had been burning in her eyes was replaced with a gentle gaze that bared no ill will towards the woman that had helped her into her extravagant appearance. Turning towards Blanche, she kept her prominent curves in check as she moved around the room without so much as brushing up against a single piece of clothing. Clasping her hands together, she rested her arms on her breasts and took a light bow.

“Thank you so much for helping me, Ms. Blanche,” Ryuko said, her voice full of only genuine gratitude.

“No need to thank me princess,” Blanche replied, reciprocating the action. “It is my duty as your servant to ensure your coronation goes off without any problems.”

“Oh dear,” Ryuko said, putting her hand to her lips. “I do hope I’m not late for the ceremony.”

“We have plenty of time dear, but we mustn’t dawdle. It would be quite unbecoming of someone of your status to be late for her own ceremony.”

“Of course,” Ryuko said, starting to carefully maneuver her body towards the door.

Ryuko stopped as she glanced something out the corner of her eye. Holding onto her breasts with one hand and her ample rear with the other, she carefully turned herself around. She slowly approached an odd garment that looked out of place among the fabulous dresses. It was a black school uniform, with red accents and a strange eye and cross mark across the chest. The outfit was the last thing a princess like her would wear, but something about it made it feel like it was trying to call out for her.

“Ms. Blanche, where did you get this?” Ryuko asked, deaf to Senketsu’s cries.

“Oh it belonged to a rather rude girl,” Blanche replied. “Do not worry, I took care of her.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Probably dispose of it once the ceremony is complete.”

Reaching outward, Ryuko grazed her fingers along the front of the uniform. “I feel that whoever owned this cherished it greatly. It would be a waste to just throw it away.”

Blanched put her fingers to her chin in thought for a few moments. “I suppose you’re right. If the former owner doesn’t return to claim it, I don’t see any harm in making some alterations to make it fit your wardrobe. Perhaps as a hair bow or an overcoat?”

“We will have to discuss this more later,” Ryuko said, giving the mute Senketsu a gentle pat before turning back towards the door. “For now we have our duties to complete.”

Taking Ryuko’s hand, Blanche led her out the door. “Of course Princess Ryuko.” Walking hand in hand, the pair walked down the hall and towards a bright future for the kingdom under newly crowned princess’s caring touch.


End file.
